


Conditions Fulfilled

by orenjshiie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Multi, Smut, SungBri smut, Sungjin smut, Threesome, Young K smut, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjshiie/pseuds/orenjshiie
Summary: You and Sungjin had already cleared up the air even before you decided to be in a romantic relationship - you were both open to having sex with other people, as long as you were both involved. There were only two more conditions though: the "third" person has to be a close friend; and it has to be someone who both of you intentionally chose. Somehow though, you - especially Sungjin - had a hard time specifically imagining who the lucky person would be.So when a chilly night such as this one came, just as Sungjin's best friend was about to leave your apartment after hours of them catching up and seemingly flirting with each other, you can't help but suddenly blurt out, "Brian, do you want to stay for the night?""Sure," Sungjin's best friend from college then innocently answered, oblivious of all the things that you three would do to each other later that night.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin/Reader, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Conditions Fulfilled

"Is he almost here?" you asked Sungjin for the third time that day, frantic to make everything in your apartment look perfect and spotless clean for your upcoming visitor.

You and your boyfriend of a year and a half are both clean-freaks, and you both loved each other for it. It made things less stressful for the two of you, and living under one roof has been a breeze - save for all the mess you make when the lights are out and your incoherent, dirty love-making noises are all that the walls could hear. 

"Yeah, I think he's just looking for a parking space right now," your handsome boyfriend answered, albeit a bit all over the place. He was practically walking all over your entire living space, making sure that everything is perfect. Within those trips from the bedroom to the kitchen and back though, he would also stop to check himself on the big mirror by your hallway, ensuring that he has nothing in his teeth, brushing any dirt that may have landed on his shirt during his journey back and forth.

This is the first time that you saw him _this_ stressed about someone coming over, even more so than when his parents visited to meet you last Christmas. You know the reason behind it too: Brian, his best friend from college who he hasn't seen for 3 years had come back to the country to visit. Of course, being the hospitable person that he is, Sungjin just invited Brian to meet in the apartment that you both shared, wherein he could get the chance to give his guest a - in Sungjin's word's - "practical but delightful dining experience". Also, he could get to personally introduce you both, who - and again in Sungjin's words - are his two closest friends who gave the most positive impact on his life.

* * *

Brian was Sungjin's rock back in college, and according to all his late-night stories wherein he would feel vulnerable and expose his unfiltered emotions the most, Brian was the one who urged him to pursue his passion for music. They both graduated under the same course, Business Management, but Sungjin bravely disregarded his diploma to go after what his heart wanted - music. And... that's how you then both met.

You were a music producer, and Sungjin eventually garnered a reputation in your company as a great composer and lyricist. Throughout his initial struggles, you were there for him and continuously pushed him when he thought everything else was a failed attempt. "They may be failures, but you tried... and those trials and errors will surely make you better. Trust me," was what you always said to reassure him. And you didn't know it back then, but it was what kept him holding on to his passion which he almost gave up on. 

You and Brian - you were Sungjin's treasures. And you just weren't aware of it yet that afternoon but later that night, yours and Brian's names are also what Sungjin repeatedly shouted in ecstasy and pleasure. 

* * *

_There it was again,_ you mentally counted for the nth time. It was already a few hours after your early dinner, and the two friends were still deep into their conversation, Sungjin not even taking a break to compete with you as to who can clear the mess on your table first. Usually, he would make sure that all of the dishes are washed after eating; he would see to it that no grain of rice was left on the tabletop. However, it seemed as if he was too engorged in Brian - _or in the stories of Brian -_ that you just took the initiative to clean up after eating. 

As Brian's and your boyfriend's hands lightly brushed again as they were grabbing their glasses to drink though, you can't help but notice the subtle change in the atmosphere. Eventually sitting beside Sungjin, you almost felt something radiate in the air between them as if intense and almost passionate vibrations were encompassing the two friends. And because of it, you felt something stir in you.

And no, you were sure that it was not jealousy as to how Brian looked at your boyfriend longingly. Moreover, it was just not the whiskey that made you feel so on edge, so ready to pounce on the weird feeling that you barely had an idea of. Because of all the subtle flirting that you caught up on between the two beautiful men, you almost felt something animalistic inside you. _You felt feral, thinking how good the both of them would feel inside you, fucking you intensely to oblivion._

You immediately brush the thought away by shaking your head, which Sungjin noticed, prompting him to ask you a concerned, "babe, you drunk already? You tired?"

You didn't want to admit that the whiskey was somehow taking a toll on you, so you shook your head again in response, although a bit drunkenly. _Oh yeah, you remembered that you actually have a low alcohol tolerance, compared to the monster of a boyfriend that you have._ Sungjin could drink all day and not feel the least bit tipsy, and it was something that you were quite frustrated about because you kept thinking _, how would Sungjin fuck you if he was red, drunk, and messy as hell?_ It seemed like you wouldn't have the answer to that ever. Little did you know though that later on, it would not be Sungjin, but Brian who would get to fulfill your imagination. 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't notice the time too," the hot Brian then suddenly spoke up in a slurred manner. Apparently, you were not the only one with a low alcohol tolerance within the same room. Brian was obviously already drunk too, with face blushing as he tapped Sungjin's free hand. It was super sexy for you though, the way his lips seemed to lazily move about as if he wanted someone to hold and lick them for him. "Everything went by so quickly. I must take my leave now, Sungjin." 

"Oh wait," Sungjin attempted to stop him. Just as he was about to say another word though, he looked over to you with glassy eyes, along with an expression that showed want, curiosity, and - just the same with Brian's - longing. With that, you both finally knew the answer to your long-time question. If both of you were to have sex with somebody else, it would be Brian. _I_ _t totally had to be Brian._

So, just as Brian was about to pack his few things up in his small messenger bag, you hastily yet almost seductively throw him a question. "Brian, do you want to stay for the night?" 

Eyes darting to look at you then Sungjin, Brian seemingly tried his best to stop from biting his lip from how you and your boyfriend were both looking intently at him. But obviously, he failed as he gave his lower lip a subtle lick before biting it and taking a sharp intake of breath - something which further fueled the fire in you. He then answered, almost innocently, "sure."

* * *

Leading Brian to the spare room in your apartment, Sungjin was the first in line walking through the narrow hallway that spanned across your unit. You came in second, and behind you was Brian, who trailed off like a lost kid. _Damn, and you thought you couldn't take your alcohol that well._ Lost in your arrogant thoughts though, you suddenly stop in your tracks as you felt vomit threatening to rise up your throat. And like a domino effect, that caused Brian to stop behind you too, almost slamming his body into your back. 

With the contact that you felt before he backed off for space, you knew for a fact that Brian was already rock hard in his pants. You weren't sure if his member was hard for Sungjin, or you, or the fact that both of you are letting him stay with a night full of possibilities, but it made you smile mischievously. Taking a quick glance at Sungjin and seeing that he was intently - and permissively - looking at the both of you with a slight sinking of his teeth into his bottom lip, you then decide to take hold of Brian's neck and crash your lips into his. 

Brian tasted like you _-_ and maybe Sungjin too - as you intertwined his lips and tongue with yours. Reeking of the alcohol that you both shared, he then kisses back slowly at first but obviously building up with intensity and desire.

You moan into his mouth when you then feel your boyfriend behind you, his hard-on pressing into your behind. Sungjin was dry-humping you, grabbing your breasts needily as he lazily licked your neck, making the hairs on your body stand up in response. The three of you were like that for a long moment - with Sungjin fondling you from behind, Brian almost pulling at your hair in a deep kiss - holding each other closely and kissing parts of each others' bodies.

Fortunately and almost fatefully, the mirror in the narrow hallway was able to witness and reflect all of that, which added to the heat that your little group felt. Because of it too, you were given a chance to see how the two best friends then leaned into each other to exchange a wet smack at first, which is soon replaced by a hungry, passionate kiss. 

Sungjin was the first one to pull away from the other boy's lips - with Brian lowly sighing and muttering an almost-silent "shit" - only to propose that you continue your way to the end of the hallway and enter the spare room. Unbeknownst to Brian, the "spare room" meant yours and Sungjin's "playroom" where you went when you wanted to kick things up a notch aside from your usual love-making in your private bedroom. 

"Fuck," Brian now clearly said, looking to survey the contents of the room. "Did you prepare all of this for me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bri. This room is our sex dungeon," Sungjin cockily answered, gesturing to the both of you. You just nodded and smiled as you needily leaned your body on your boyfriend's, hormones raging in desire. "But if you consent to it, this is where we'll be obviously fucking you tonight."

Brian, turning to face Sungjin and you, then closed the distance to give both of you a wet, horny kiss. After that, you felt the urge to kiss Sungjin too and so you inched your face closer to him and started to lovingly caress each other's tongues in front of Brian. Stopping to get his response, you both then turn to him, pausing as you tried to catch your breaths. 

Eventually, Brian seductively smiled before speaking up words with such appeal, igniting the fire within you and Sungjin. "Let's get it on with the fucking, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Just noticed that there was a shortage of SungBri - or even just Sungjin - smut. So here I am, decidedly writing more for the fandom to enjoy haha. So I hope you did enjoy it. 
> 
> The next (and the more fiery) chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
